A hairdresser is required to use high quality tools in order to provide consistently good service to a client seeking such services. Especially important to the hairdresser is the quality of the scissors used. These scissors are highly expensive and lack durability if used improperly. The scissors must be available for use and efficiently positioned for such use.
The movement inherently required with scissors in a hairdressing procedure with scissors can lead to the possibility of scissors being dropped. If the scissors are dropped, damage to the scissors can occur. This damage results in replacement of the replacement of a very expensive instrument. It is desirable to keep the instrument handy, yet avoid dropping of the scissors.
Dropped scissors are also out of control. It is clearly desirable to keep scissors in control and avoid the dangers resulting from the lack thereof.
Any device designed to keep the scissors readily available can interfere with the working of the hairdresser. That device may snag a client's hair or interfere with the hairdresser's normal duties. So if the device to keep the scissors handy is to be useful, it must also avoid these problems.
To keep the scissors handy or readily available for use, mitigates against the keeping the scissors in a safe place where they cannot be damaged easily. If the scissors are kept handy in a pocket or other source, access to the scissors in an efficient manner can be denied.